


Of Demon Blood and Unavoidable Fate

by Chocolate25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Is the love interest a Male ? A Female ?, It’s yours to chose, Love, M/M, Of a Demon falling in love with the human race, Regrets, Secret Identity, Short Story, demon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate25/pseuds/Chocolate25
Summary: Story written from a prompt:In the Demons Hunter Academy you are known as the very best professor, 80 years old but still in your prime, but you're secretly a Demon, and the Academy recently got some now Demonic Detectors, and as opposed to the old one, these actually work. You can only avoid the Main Hall for so long.« "-I understand why you wouldn't love me, now."They said, drawing their weapon, a dagger he had offered them for the end of their apprenticeship, beautifully crafted.He made it himself, even if he never told them.And now, now that dagger was in his chest, plunging straight to his heart, the blade disappearing into his flesh.He let out a gasp, a white, hot pain flooding his senses.But even with this wound, that every human would deem fatal, he could heal himself.He could.But if the physical injury was killing him, the feelings boiling inside of the very same heart They were piercing were killing him hundreds of time faster."-You couldn't, they told him softly.A Demon cannot love." »
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Demon Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Of Demon Blood and Unavoidable Fate

The first time he had seen them, he had found them beautiful.  
They were so weak, their defence barely there, so easy to tear appart and to kill. Nevertheless they were always fighting, relentlessly, be it for their own lives, or just to save those of their kind.  
It was so different from what the Demons were, from how they acted.  
He had found them fascinating, fighting despite all the odds against them, the humans against the noble race of the Demons.  
He had been born to become the next Demon King, his strength was unparalleled, his spells unbelievably powerful, from the moment he opened his eyes all were fearful of him, behind their sweet smiles and honeyed words he could see the murderous intents and the jealousy. He had lived his first years alone and appart of the other demons, born to be better than them, always.  
As if he was of another race altogether.  
Different.  
But humans ignored that, they didn't knew him, the sole mention of his name didn't make them shiver in fear.  
Slowly, he fell in love with the humans.  
He disappeared from the Demons's Kingdom, called « Hell » by humans and went up to meet them.  
Thanks to his powerful magic he was able to disguise all the features that could link him to being a Demon, even going so far as to cut his horns, the very pride of a Demon, to walk among them.  
He was quick to learn their language, quick to learn their culture, quick to learn how to live as a human. And soon he decided to fight for them, for the love and all the feelings that they felt, to turn his back to the Kingdom he was supposed to rule that was so devoid of anything but the Seven Sins.  
He was one of their own, and made a reputation for himself as one of the most powerful Demon Slayer, bringing down countless of his kind just in the hope they would accept him, to prove to himself that he was human, even if the blood in his veins told his otherwise.  
Soon the War was over, the ancestral War that had existed for more than three hundred years.  
Without having to fight anymore, he finally could realise what had been his dream for years: to become a professor at the Demon Hunter Academy.  
For all of his year as a professor, he had seen countless students pass before him, he taught them and learnt all that he could about why exactly they hated the Demons, why exactly such weak beings were able to fight that way, with such fire in their soul: be it for raiding their village and exterminating their family to a sense of duty to their kind.  
He had been everything a teacher could be, had given them everything he could for them to succeed.  
His reputation wasn't to be made anymore, he was a living legend, his name and feats celebrated all around the continent.  
As such, nobody could ever know that he was a Demon.  
However, after eighty years, the technology had been upgraded to the point that even him couldn't avoid to be detected as a Demon, if he was to be exposed by a Demonic Detector, and he was doing his damn best to never ever go in the main hall, where the brand new Detectors were placed.  
For years he had avoided them, taking every other way he could around the Main Hall, using every excuse he could to not EVER walk in there.  
Unfortunately for him, today was the day he would have to walk into the damn place, after all he couldn't refuse to go and meet the King into the Main Hall, could he ?  
Oh he could, and he would have if not for the information he received of a wave of demons suddenly attacking the students, HIS students in the damn Main Hall.  
He took a deep breath, calming his racing heart, and barged into the room.  
He felt the fleeting hope to go unnoticed in his heart wither and die as the alarms started blaring the moment he stepped in. He was met with absolute silence, all the voices he had heard outside quieting down and all eyes turning on him as he took in what was happening.  
Everyone was safe, even if the place had been repainted in an ugly green, purple and blue tones due to the Demon's blood spilled everywhere. They seemed battered, but they were safe, and it was all that mattered.  
And the Demons were all dead.  
Here went the hope of barging in unnoticed, claiming that a passing demon had made the alarm ring.  
He took another deep breath, steadying his body, slowing down his heart, and faced those he considered his family, ready to have them set on killing him.  
He felt all the eyes on him, and met them. He met the eyes of this boy he had help the other day, to study for the last exam. He met the eyes of this girl he knew he was the favorite teacher of, now looking at him with confusion and a hint of fear. He met the eyes of all the other teachers, taken aback and drawing their swords. He met the eyes of the headmaster, that reflected such a deep betrayal he had to look elsewhere. And finally, he met the eyes of the one human he fell in love with. And oh, were they not the look that hurt the most. There was such heartbreak into those beautiful eyes that his heart squeezed painfully in his chest, he tried to look away as well, as to not let it be seethed into his very soul.  
(It would, anyway.)  
But he couldn't, it seemed that their eyes were locked to each other, the moment ever lasting.  
He could get away, he knew he could. He could all kill them and pretend to be the only survivor of a tragic accident, having arrived too late to do anything.  
He could escape, never looking back and travel so far that no one would know him.  
He could disappear.  
He could.  
But the broken plea coming out of his love's mouth, sounding like his name, told him that he couldn't.  
So, falling to his knees, still looking at them, he squeezed his arms around himself, in that weird gesture of self-hug that the humans did sometimes that he had never really understood until then. With a single magical wave he could annihilate them all. He knew it, they knew it too.  
But he never would. He knew it, they weren't so sure about it now.  
He waited and waited for someone to say something, to do something, but it was as if a freezing spell had been cast in everyone, no one moved, no one spoke. And so, he closed his eyes, feeling that if he didn't he would let tears stream down his face.  
And he wouldn't want that, would he ?  
No one wanted to know that the monster they killed could cry.  
He felt a hand under his jaw, long fingers caressing his skin as his head was raised.  
He opened his eyes once again, almost unwillingly, to meet his love's eyes, so full of despair.  
It was his former apprentice, the only one he would ever love.  
"-I understand why you wouldn't love me, now."  
They said, drawing their weapon, a dagger he had offered them for the end of their apprenticeship, beautifully crafted. He made it himself, even if he never told them.  
And now, now that dagger was in his chest, plunging straight to his heart, the blade disappearing into his flesh.  
He let out a gasp, a white, hot pain flooding his senses.  
But even with this wound, that every human would deem fatal, he could heal himself.  
He could.  
But if the physical injury was killing him, the feelings boiling inside of the very same heart they were piercing were killing him hundreds of time faster.  
"-You couldn't, they told him, softly.  
A Demon cannot love."  
He felt the heady taste of blood spread in his mouth, felt it dripping slowly at the corner of his lips.  
Purple, it had always been purple.  
He smiled, a last time, as he felt himself dying.  
"-I wish I could, he said quietly."  
He wished he could, live among the humans peacefully for ever, he wished he could say « I love you » to his love, without breaking them both.  
He wished he could just live, and not die. He wished, but for them he was ready to give everything, to sacrifice every being on this Earth for their well-being.  
And if the price was them believing that he never loved them, and that all this time he was scheming against the humans then he would.  
He would do everything for them, so that they wouldn't be more heartbroken that they already were.  
"-I wish I could, he whispered again, a last time."  
And wasn't it weird to know that ?  
He closed his eyes a last time, feeling their lips on his forehead as he slowly fell, his head resting on their lap, all strength leaving him slowly, and fell into the never sleep humans called Death.  
I wish I could tell you, I wish that I could love you freely, was left unsaid.  
And it would be for the rest of eternity.


End file.
